


Illusions

by FandomLife54



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Illusions, M/M, Nightmares, Pack Feels, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLife54/pseuds/FandomLife54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new creature in town haunts people with illusions of their worst nightmares. As the pack splits up to search, Derek gets caught in an illusion and Stiles gets hurt. Stiles needs to snap him out of it before he hurts someone else and help Derek through his guilty nightmare. With tensions high, the pack hunts down the creature. Everything goes well until Stiles gets caught by his own illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I don't know if people actually read notes but I'm gonna write one anyways. I really like how this story turned out. I wasn't sure of it at first and maybe you won't be either but I liked it and maybe I have terrible taste but it's something! Any who, if there are any mistakes you catch don't be afraid to comment and tell me. I need to learn. Also I never asked people before but I you like my bizarre mind and have a prompt idea you would like to see, I would be happy to hear your idea and if I can work with it I will. Again, my mind is bizarre. I can't work with all of them. I apologize. Anyways enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!

The pack traced the newest creature to go bump in the night to abandoned building on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Stiles scoffed at the typical and utterly predictable patterns of supernatural creatures. They weren't certain what they were dealing with and the latest police reports didn't give them much to go on.

About a dozen people around town had been discovered motionless on the ground but physically unharmed. Witnesses described the victims as unresponsive to shaking them or calling out to them and having "thousand yard stares." The families of the victims reported the people snapped out of the trance a couple hours later claiming to have experienced a terrible nightmare they couldn't wake up from. No one knew or remembered what had triggered the event.

If not for the increasing number of incidents occurring in broad daylight and in public areas such as malls, markets, sidewalks, and crossings, the police wouldn't have had to take such a baffling case. It was clear something was wrong and people would start to grow restless if the situation was not handled.

Besides the nightmare, temporary paralysis, and extreme fatigue the victims suffered, the creature had not physically harmed or killed anyone, making things wary for the pack as they hunted the potential threat. The team split up to search the building floor by floor: Scott, Allison, and Lydia took the top floor, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica taking the second, while Derek and Stiles stalked around the first. Derek ordered everyone to take precaution and stay sharp, call out for backup if things turned South.

Stiles gripped his bat tightly to himself. Derek's sensitive ears were twitching at the nervous strumming of Stiles' fingers against the aluminum. "Stop." Derek grunted as they wandered through the darkness of the rooms.

Stiles shot him a glare. "Well excuse me. The reports said the people are suffering terrible nightmares to the point where they can't freaking move, Der. I am a teenage boy, Derek, you know what that means? It means I love sleep. I live for it, can't get enough. And do you know something that inhibits sleep? Nightmares. Plus I'm not too giddy to be reminded of my deepest fears that I have been doing a damn good job a suppressing since I started this whole supernatural business."

Derek rolled his eyes and turned away. "Then leave."

"Oh, no. I am not leaving my best friend in the care of some brutish alpha who hasn't learned how to smile. Besides, I know you'd miss me." Stiles nudged.

"I miss silence more." Derek mumbled.

"'More'? So you don't deny that you would miss me! Ha! I knew deep down you're just a big softy who-"

"Shut up."

"Harsh, Sourwolf. At least let me finish my sent-" Derek cupped his hand over Stiles' mouth.

"No. Seriously, shut up. I hear something." Derek glanced through the darkness.

In the beams of moonlight shining in from the tall windows, a woman, lengthy, pale, and dark haired, stood staring at them with an unnerving grin. Derek stepped forward, shifting his hand from Stiles' mouth to his shoulder. The alpha maneuvered himself between Stiles and the woman, still holding the teen's shoulder sternly so Stiles couldn't protest.

"Are you the one that has been attacking the people in this town?" The woman's grin grew just a bit at the question.

The woman suddenly locked eyes with Derek and Stiles could visually see a surge of tension lock every one of Derek's muscles, hardening the grip on his shoulder. She chuckled, lips pulled back to reveal razor sharp teeth in a malicious smile. Stiles flinched at the sight. The monster kept staring into Derek's eyes and Stiles felt a tinge of frustration grow inside of him at not being able to see how Derek was reacting.

"Der? You ok big guy?" Stiles called, twisting his frame in attempt to see his face.

"Oh, aren't you just pitiful. A fire of all things." she chimed.

_Fire?_ Stiles glanced at the creature. She narrowed her eyes and Derek's grip crushed into Stiles' shoulder causing the teen to suck in a quick breath. Stiles flung his free arm to Derek's hand and tried to pry himself away but he couldn't compete with alpha strength. Stiles desperately examined the wolf but he couldn't see anything wrong to cause this sort of reaction.

Derek, however, was sent somewhere deep into his mind.

_He stood dead center of the Hale house as flames consumed every corner of his living room along with the rest of his home and family. He couldn't move. He was too afraid, making his mind numb and buzz as he tried to piece together his thoughts. Derek could hear screams and cries for help in the basement just below his feet but his legs wouldn't comply. He needed to take charge of the crisis. He needed to go save his family. But then Kate appeared in front of him. She was howling laughs, completely unaffected by the suffocating smoke and heat surrounding them. Derek's family emerged from the flames, encircling him, yelling and cursing accusations, blaming him for their horrifying deaths as he stood there and let them burn. Derek could only stand and take everything in. The roars of the flames and his family's hatred, Kate's distant laughs, the stabbing feeling in his stomach. He couldn't breath. Clenching his fists at his sides, he screwed his eyes shut. It was all to much. He couldn't handle it._

Stiles could see none of the torture the woman was putting Derek through but he knew he needed to snap him out of it. He calmly reached out to what little of Derek he could reach and shook him, calling out for his alpha. Derek kept tensing more and more but Stiles refused to panic.

Suddenly, Derek's claws started coming out, gradually elongating and tearing into Stiles' muscles. The teen, a bit frantic now, called out to the werewolf louder and louder with every shout while the creature snarked aloud, walking away into the shadows. Stiles' voice grew scratchy and raw but the bone-crushing grip pushes him to the point where he couldn't stop the cry out in pain.

Not a moment later Allison and Lydia are on either of his sides, supporting his shaky legs as Scott and the betas work to remove their alpha's claws from the boy's flesh. When Stiles was finally freed, the strong scent of his blood rose to stain the air. Derek, who was trapped in the Hale house, was immediately flung back to reality as he snapped his head toward the smell.

Derek, stunned to see Stiles cradling his bloody shoulder, subconsciously reached out to help his teen. His stomach dropped when he noticed the red smears on his outstretched hand. He looked to his pack, eyes pleading for reassurance that this wasn't what he thinks but all he got were expressions of confusion and bewilderment.

Stiles gazed up from his gasps for air and scanned the pack's faces. Scott looked angry, crouching slightly in a defensive manner as he blocked Derek's path to the boy. Stiles launched himself forward startling everyone, especially Derek, when he stood directly in front of the alpha protectively, challenging their concerned eyes. 

"Hey, woah, woah, woah. No, this is not his fault." Stiles spun around to look Derek straight in the eyes. The man's dejected stance and guilty eyes told Stiles he was one step from running away forever. Stiles didn't want that. "This is not your fault. Understand? If you blame yourself so help me-" he huffed. He couldn't say all this right now. He needed to explain what happened and clear Derek's name. Stiles turned back to the pack.

"Listen. We saw the creature. It looks like a woman but her teeth are ridiculous. I mean it looks like someone crossbred with a shark. It's creepy as hell. Anyways, Derek had his hand on me because he was shielding me from her but that monster did something to him." Stiles shifted his head to Derek with big, apologetic eyes. "What did happen?"

Derek bore his eyes into Stiles, trying to convey his feelings of apology and regret. He tried to speak but the shock over back-to-back heartaches muted the already quiet werewolf. 

Stiles gave him a small smile and nodded. He faced the hesitant werewolves with a greater confidence than before. "Derek's alright now. I'm fine. That's all we will discuss on the subject tonight. The lady disappeared taking off in that direction. Go be werewolfy, try to pick up her scent and track her as far as you can."

The werewolves, not sure how to deal with Stiles ordering them around like an alpha, complied because he was injured though Scott hesitated a bit longer than the others. As they took off to see where the trail lead, Allison and Lydia headed to the jeep to get the first aid kit even though Stiles kept insisting he was fine. Then he and Derek were alone. 

Stiles sighed as he inspected Derek once more for injuries. There weren't any but the stress and worry mostly masked with the other's around bust at the seams. Remorse was emanating off of Derek to the point it was palpable and Stiles was having none of it.  

"Oh stop it I'm alright, ok? It's nothing to worry about, barely a scratch." Stiles reached out for Derek's arm but the man recoiled from the touch, turning away ashamed. Then Derek did something Stiles or any of the pack had never seen before. He bluntly slumped, dropping down to crumble to the floor with his face in his hands. 

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered. 

"Alright, fine. I accept your apology and you are forgiven." 

"I'm going to make this up to you somehow."

"Careful there, Der. You might be selling your soul." Stiles teased. 

"So be it." Derek deadpanned.

Stiles frowned. "...Derek, look I-"

Derek abruptly stood, straightening his face and presuming his dominant stance. A few seconds later Allison and Lydia walked in with sanitizers and bandages in hand. By the time they finished wrapping Stiles' shoulder, Scott and the betas entered back from the hunt.

"We lost track of her scent in the woods. She could be anywhere. Sorry.." Scott stated reluctantly to Stiles. 

"It's no problem, bro. We'll catch her. Me and Der know what she looks like so unless she's some sort of freaky shapeshifter we can give you guys a heads up next time we spot her." 

"Then I guess you two should travel in separate groups next time. That way we have someone on both ends who can identify her." Scott pointed out a little too roughly, letting the protectiveness over his best friend slip out. 

"Alright, alright. No blame games. Let's just call it a night and go home." Stiles ordered. 

"I have to drive Allison and Lydia home so maybe Isaac can-" Scott began.

"I'll get him home safely." Derek cut in and Scott stifled a wary glare. 

Isaac walked towards his alpha. "Wait if you're taking him home in his jeep how are Erica, Boyd, and I-" Derek tossed Isaac the keys to his black Camero.

"Straight to the loft." Derek warned.

The curly hair blond gaped at the sacred object he now held in his hands, breaking into a smile stretching from ear to ear. Derek ignored the cheers of victory and quietly strode over to Stiles, gently helping the teen to his feet and guiding him to his jeep. Stiles decided to ignore the fact he was being treated like glass for now. 

The ride to Stiles' house was quiet as he pondered how to approach Derek without making the werewolf feel any more guilt. Stiles didn't want Derek feeling the need to repay him.

The sheriff was working overtime with the nightmare case still on high alert just like every other supernatural disaster the police force has to unknowingly deal with. Stiles opened the door and strolled into the kitchen for some late night snacks. Derek stood within arms reach, ready to assist Stiles at any moment's notice. It wasn't long before Stiles started losing his patience under the constant watchful eye tracking his every move. By the time Stiles got all the snacks down, he lost his appetite. 

"Are you hungry?" Stiles asked and Derek settled with a simple shake of the head. 

"Alright, just... I-just... Bed. Sleep. Now." Stiles pointed up the stairs with his eyes closed shut as he rubbed them violently. At least it was a Friday night so he didn't have to worry about how late is was and could sleep in tomorrow. He left what snacks he had gathered out on the counter and started his trudge, holding his injury to him so it doesn't agitate with each step up the staircase. Stiles was mindful of Derek's presence close behind. He couldn't say he hated the attention but he did wish it was under different circumstances. 

Stiles kicked off his shoes, not bothering to change clothes, and slowly navigated his body into a comfortable position under the blanket without disturbing his slightly sore shoulder. Derek took a seat at Stiles' desk like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. 

"Umm.." Stiles began.

"I'm just going to stand guard. I don't trust that woman since she has seen your face." Derek scowled glaring out the window. 

"Dude, I think you need sleep just as much as me. You look exhausted." Stiles took in the hollow eyes of Derek's poker face. 

Derek shook his head still gazing out the window. "If I need sleep I'll rest in this chair."

"Oh my gosh, you drama queen." Stiles said flopping dramatically into his pillow. Derek turned to him confused. Stiles stared at him for a moment then shifted around in his sheets before scooting as close to the wall as possible. He made eye contact with Derek once more then held his blanket up haphazardly in a welcoming gesture, puzzling Derek.

"Protect me and sleep comfortably. Or at least more comfortably than you would in that chair, trust me I know. There's no reason you can't do it all with your super hearing abilities waking you up if something is wrong." Stiles stated, still peering right into the alpha's eyes. Derek sat there dumbfounded when Stiles started to get restless. He knew just what to say to make the big softy move. "Come on, my arm is getting tired from holding up the sheet." and at that Derek was taking the sheet out of the teen's hands before he could think otherwise. Stiles beamed a triumphant smile and turned his back to face the wall. The wolf wavered as he removed his shoes, not entirely sure if this is actually ok.

Derek scooted into the bed, pressing their backs together and mentally wallowing in the warmth and smell. The werewolf couldn't help but breath in Stiles' scent surrounding him. He enjoyed the feather-light tingling in his gut for being so close to the boy. Derek was so caught up in the blissful moment he didn't notice he was drifting off to sleep. 

Stiles smiled as the alpha's breathing evened out signaling he was asleep and whispered, "Goodnight, Sourwolf." 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of the sheriff's cruiser pulling into the driveway. Derek's dazed eyes locked onto the scene before him, instantly slapping him wide awake. His arm was draped over Stiles' waist, holding him close as Stiles' head and body lay curled into Derek's chest, with their legs tangled comfortably. He contemplated whether he is dreaming or not, trying to memorize the serenity in the teen's sleeping face. Derek couldn't express how wholly and truly euphoric he felt in that moment, waking up beside Stiles. He needed this every day, forever. 

Keys jangled and the front door unlocked with a click. The sheriff shuffled up the stairs and knocked on his son's door before peeking in. Stiles was half asleep, stirring and grasping at the air aimlessly, searching for the lost body heat as he reached out for Derek, who already made his escape out the window. John giggled at the sight. 

"Stiles, I'm home. Did you want to eat some breakfast with me before I head to bed?"

"That can't be healthy." Stiles muffled into his pillow, drowsiness overpowering his ability to lift his eyelids completely. 

"I'm sure I'll live through some pancakes. I'm gonna go get started. Come down when you're awake enough not to trip down the stairs." John calls. _Not that he has much luck when he's awake._  

Stiles was pretty much awake by the time he hears pans clanking in the kitchen. He stared at the empty half of his bed wondering if he had dreamt it all. Stiles focused on suppressing the nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling him of course if didn't happen and that Derek is far from ever caring about him. He rolled out of bed and headed down to join his father. 

"How's the whole nightmare case going? Any more information from the victims?" Stiles asked.

John sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "The victims are experiencing the same reoccurring nightmare. They can't sleep and they get dragged into it even when they are awake. The illusions are driving them insane. They turn extremely violent and no one can snap them out of it. Their families said they were trying to attack whatever was in their dream but they end up destroying everything around them in reality. We had to restrain a couple of them yesterday and hold them in separate cells until they woke up." 

Stiles' heart clenched at the news. He had to make sure Derek was ok. After a quick meal with his dad and a promise to have dinner ready by the time he wakes up, Stiles waved his dad off to bed and headed out to the loft. As Stiles approached the large metal door he could hear yelling and things being smashed inside. 

Stiles threw the door open to find Isaac, Erica, and Boyd surrounding Derek at a safe distance, trying to calm their fully transformed alpha as he blindly raged attacks at the air. Derek's eyes were shut and his face was scrunched in pain. He didn't seem to hear any of his betas' calls. 

"What happened?" Stiles demanded. 

Isaac started. "I don't know. He came home fine, hell he even looked a little less bitter. He walked in and joined us on the couch but after a awhile- I don't know he just started panicking and growling at nothing. We can't get him to snap out of it." 

"That stupid woman." Stiles growled. "The victims reported being pulled back into their nightmares whether they are asleep or not. Whatever Derek is seeing he's clearly trying to fight it, not us. We need to help him but no matter what happens this isn't his fault, understand?" The betas nodded and Boyd spoke up. 

"What do we do to snap him out of it?"

"That.. is an excellent question." Frankly, Stiles had no plan other than dodge Derek's flying claws. He could attempt to make a mountain ash barrier around the werewolf but he would have to go to Deaton's to get supplies. He couldn't leave Derek like this. 

"What woke him up last time?" Isaac shrieked as the alpha punches another hole into the concrete walls.

"Oh! Wait, Stiles' blood!" Erica answered.

Stiles flinched. "What?"

"Don't you remember? The second Derek snapped out of his daze his attention went immediately to you. He came back because he smelt that you were injured meaning your scent is his trigger. It's kinda romantic if you think about it." Erica smirked. 

"Sweet, so all we have to do is cut you." Isaac beamed. 

"What! Wait, can't I try tossing my pillow or jacket at him first? Why does it have to be blood?" Stiles whined.

"He's tearing up anything and everything around him and blood holds a stronger scent. Maybe if he was calmer it might work but we can't exactly wait around until then." Boyd clarified as the edge of his lip slightly curled upward. Stiles wanted to protest but Derek's roars and the smashing of furniture pushed his point. 

Stiles pouted at their cheeriness and the snarls from Derek convinced him it was worth a shot. "If this doesn't work I'm so getting you all back with mistletoe." Stiles joked nervously. 

Isaac placed one clawed finger on Stiles palm. "If I don't draw enough blood he might not recognize the scent so sorry about this." The nail sliced into Stiles' palm, not deep enough to scar but still pretty painful. Stiles accepted Isaac's apologetic puppy eyes and turned back to Derek, stepping forward towards the furious werewolf. 

"Derek." Stiles called as Derek roared and clawed at the empty space around him desperately to kill the enemy only he could see. "Come on Derek, come on back. It's ok now." Stiles squeezed his hand shut. Blood spilled between his fingers but his eyes were fixed solely on Derek. "Whatever it is- whatever you think you see, it's not real. I'm real Derek. Follow my voice, follow the smell."

Derek, eyes still screwed shut, tilted his nose up and sniffed the air. He slightly jerked his head in various directions searching for the source of the smell in his delusional state. Slowly, Derek was calming down from his frenzy. He no longer focused on the invisible enemy and instead followed the scent from behind his eyelids. There was still huffing and intense growling in the aftermath of the outburst but Stiles didn't back down. Stiles blocked out the betas' frantic whispers of worried threats if he dared get any closer to the alpha. 

Stiles stood nearly chest-to-chest with the man. Derek had returned to his human form and the slightest of shaking could be seen as Derek hunched over with his head bowed forcefully. Being this close, Stiles could hear the broken cries of the werewolf. 

"I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry." he whispered repeatedly. "It's all my fault... f-fire...I'm sorry"

_Fire._ Stiles leaned in to glance up at Derek. It broke Stiles' heart to see the choked sobs escape Derek's lips. He had guessed the nightmare concerned the Hale house fire but he never imagined how deeply Derek blamed himself. The teen gently raised him unharmed hand to caress the alpha's cheek, breathing out the next words.

"Derek. Hey there, Der, it's alright now. It's not your fault, I promise. Now, it's time to wake up. There are people here that need you. You're our alpha, Derek. Our friend, our family. You have a pack and you're not alone anymore. We know it hurts and we know it's hard but any one of us can tell you your family would never blame you for what happened. They loved you and will always love you just like us. You can hold them in your heart but right now your home is here with us and we need you. I need you. So just come on home, Sourwolf. We're gonna be right here when you open your eyes." 

Stiles carded his uninjured hand through Derek's hair and the man's breathing has soothed to a peaceful tempo. Stiles smoothed his thumb over the man's eyebrows and forehead, never letting the contact between them break. 

Derek's eyes fluttered a bit before beautiful green irises dove into the honey-brown eyes below them. Stiles exhaled a sigh of relief, resting his hand on the wolf's cheek.

"You ok?" Stiles whispered with pure and genuine concern pouring through. Derek didn't break their gaze, only answering with a small hum as he leans into the touch. 

Back in the opposite corner of the room, Isaac cleared his throat loudly while Erica struggled to restrain herself from laughing. Stiles and Derek immediately broke away from each other, flushing a dark red from their neck to the tip of their ears. 

"Let's wrap your hand up now." Boyd suggested and Derek's eyes snapped to Stiles' hand. He paled a sickly color.

"Nonono! No. This wasn't you. This was Isaac!" Stiles rushed and Derek caught Isaac with his glare, eyes blazing red and burning into Isaac's skull while the blond nearly dropped into hysteria under the savage fury of his alpha. 

Stiles tugged onto Derek's bicep to spare the beta's life. "Heel, boy. It's fine." he assured, lips tugging up at each corner as he tries to stifle his joy. "Let's go. You're coming with me to get my hand bandaged." Stiles chuckled and guided the alpha with him naturally, never releasing the casual hold on the man's arm. 

While Isaac cleaned up Stiles' hand, Stiles told Derek what had happened and explained that it was happening to the other victims too. Isaac finished bandaging the cut and left the two to be alone, Erica and Boyd long gone in fear of pissing off their alpha. 

Derek hesitated. "Stiles... About what you said-" A ringtone interrupted him. Derek pulled out his phone and answers only to hang up a moment later with a look of determination on his face. "Scott caught the scent of the woman."

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

The pack gathered at the old Hale house and started off into the forest following the scent. They were about ten minutes in when a voice rang from the tree's above them. 

"How did you manage to suppress my nightmares? Especially while you slept." the irritated creature demanded. 

Derek's eyes flashed red and he released a furious roar, the rest of the pack growing in anger along with him. The woman, unimpressed, landed on the forest floor in front of the pack. In the blink of an eye she went from a good 15 feet away to hands grasping Derek's neck and face, forcing him to look into her eyes. Scott flung her off of him as Derek stumbled back, scenery around him morphing into the familiar living room of his childhood. Derek knew the spark of fire was about to set off, about to consume him all over again just like before. His stomach clenched at the thought alone and suddenly- 

"Oh no you don't!" Stiles yelled, springing forward and tossing his plaid shirt over Derek's head.

Derek is overwhelmed by Stiles' scent. His eyes flew open and all he saw was the sunlight bleeding the forest scenery through the fabric. Derek snatched the shirt off his head to glimpse his pack sprinting after the woman, claws, teeth, arrows, guns, and bat out. Derek forgot his fear and sped off to join his pack in their hunt. 

"Isaac. Erica. Do you think you guys can cut her off long enough for us to surround her?" Stiles asked. 

"We're on it!" Isaac called.

"Allison. Lydia. I need you to throw down smoke grenades as soon as she's surrounded. Sight will be cut off for everyone but the werewolves can use their hearing to make it our advantage. The smoke won't last long though so Boyd, Scott, and Derek, I need you guys to take her out fast." 

"Got it." Lydia smirks.

"Sounds like a plan." Allison smiled as the rest of the pack nodded. 

Things went accordingly until the showdown. The woman was stronger than expected and Allison, Lydia, and Stiles could only wait just outside the cloud of smoke, not wanting to risk hitting one of their own. Allison sent in her last smoke grenade but it was clearing fast. The last of the smoke faded to reveal werewolves bloody and covered in dirt as they battled. The woman, gaining full visibility now, focused on taking out each beta one at a time. Stiles watched in horror as Erica then Isaac then Boyd fall, leaving Scott and Derek as her next potential targets. 

Stiles needed to help them somehow. He needed to distract her long enough for someone to land an attack but the only time she stood still was... when she was staring into someone's eyes. 

Stiles darted into the battlefield, getting close enough to where they would see each other's eyes clearly. His heart was pounding and pulses of terror urged him to run but he stayed. Scott looked to him with his puppy dog eyes and when he picked up that Stiles had a plan, he looks between the unconscious betas and Stiles before calling out to Derek. They maneuvered themselves to a window of attack and Stiles filled his lungs with a deep breath. 

"HEY YOU STUPID NIGHTMARE BITCH!" he screamed and that's all it took. The woman jerked her head to Stiles, eyes locking with his. Stiles felt his blood turn to ice, muscles tense to the point of tearing, and heartbeat virtually undetectable in that one instant. 

The small period of distraction was enough, Derek swinging in to give her the surefire death of ripping off her head.

Derek, unaware of the plan beforehand, looked up just in time to see Stiles' knees buckle as he collapsed forward to the floor just before Allison could catch him. Everything felt wrong as he watch the teen fall. He could see every detail of the scene as gravity dragged him to the ground. He could see every fold of Stiles' Batman shirt crumpling together with the movement. He could see the emptiness that swallowed the light in Stiles' eyes. He saw Allison's face twisting in agony as she raced towards him. Lydia stumbled back at the sight, face flushing and hands moving to cover her mouth. The beaten betas were awake and fighting to crawl their way towards the boy. Scott scrambled towards his best friend with despair etched into his features. It was like Derek was watching it all happen in slow motion. For that moment, Derek's heart stopped with Stiles'. 

"STILES!" Allison cried out, dropping next to the boy. She grasped the boy and turned him to lay him on his back, pressing her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. They all knew it was there but it was growing weaker. He wasn't breathing. Allison grabbed his face in both hands. "Stiles? Stiles, I need you to breath, come on. You can do this, ok?" she choked as she cupped her hands and counted compressions on his chest. She filled his lungs with several breaths then went back to counting compressions. As her hands pressed into his chest, Allison dared to peek at Lydia. The banshee was curled in on herself, clamping her hands over her mouth as waves of tears flooded her cheeks. She was hyperventilating, mouth shut tight and desperately begging herself not to scream. The betas enveloped her in a hug, rocking and silently crying with her as small whimpers leaked through her sealed hands.

Derek and Scott skidded down to either side of the boy, Derek scowling at the cold touch of Stiles' skin. As Allison switched from breaths to compressions once again, Derek traced to curves of Stiles' face. His eyes burned and he fiercely scrubbed away the tears blurring his vision of Stiles. 

"Stiles." His voice was hoarse and scratchy. "Stiles, I need to to open your eyes now, ok? Can you do that for me? Please, Stiles, you told me you would be here when I opened my eyes. Now it's my turn. I'm gonna be right here when you open your eyes so just open them. Ok? Please. I need you too, Stiles. I really, really do..." Derek broke into a sob as the beating sound in Stiles' chest ceased.

Allison leaned back from the silent body and into Scott's arms, weeping. Scott's face was void of any emotion, only the blank stare at best friend as he gripped onto Allison's shaking body. The betas' were still balled together around Lydia, each having a shoulder to cry on.

Lydia broke away from the betas, unclasping her hands and inhaling in an endless intake of air that cut off with a cough. Everyone stared at her wide eyed. 

She didn't scream. 

She didn't _scream_.

_The banshee didn't scream._  

An dry gulp of air was gasped and everyone turned to see Stiles panting and heaving for enough oxygen. Stiles' eyes were blinking sporadically as he gripped Derek's shirt with one hand and ripped up grass with the other. His breathing evened out quickly and he peeled his eyes open to see the pack hovering over him with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. 

"Did my head explode? It kinda feels like it exploded a lil." Stiles gave a pained smirk. 

Everyone scoffed out laughs and giggles as they sniffled and hiccuped the tears away. 

Stiles was tackled with a crushing number of hugs and an overload of questions and comments. "Umm, guys, human here. Can't breath." Stiles murmured under the weight.

They scattered all around him and Scott spoke first. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"That your furry werewolf asses were getting kicked so Batman needed to save the day. Besides you went along with my plan, Scotty." Stiles stuck his tongue out.

"NO! No I did not. I had no idea you were going to do something that stupid. That's like a Plan C, dude. Where was Plan B?" Scott defended. 

"I left it in my utility belt, ok? I'm sorry, bro. I'm sorry, guys, really. Really." Stiles confessed. Scott saw the sincerity in his eyes so he pulled him in for another hug. "Well I think we've all had enough emotional scarring for one day. I could really use some sleep right now. Anyone else want some sleep?" he questioned, earning a hands-up from everyone in the group. "Awesome." he smiled. 

"I'll take you home." Derek stated. It wasn't a demand but there was obviously no room to argue. Scott wanted to protest but Allison laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look. Scott, ever oblivious, complied after Stiles agreed to pizza and video games tomorrow. 

Derek helped Stiles up, Stiles actually needing the assistance this time. The alpha let his human lean almost all his weight onto him as they headed back to the jeep. As they drove Stiles noticed the time. 

"Awe. My dad gets up soon and I promised to make him dinner." Stiles concentrated, lightly slapping himself awake. 

"If I'm quiet enough, I can help you make dinner real quick then head out without your dad ever knowing I was there. I know you're tired." Derek mumbled the last part quietly. 

"Yeah. That sounds nice... Thank you."

The conversation ended there and when dinner was almost done Derek excused himself, hearing the sheriff stir awake. 

"I'll be back tonight." and Derek snuck away on that promise, leaving Stiles to gaze in wonder. When the Sheriff stumbled in a moment later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he was startled at the strong hug he was suddenly buried in.

"Stiles? Hey, everything ok, kid?" he chuckled wrapping his arms around his boy in return and rubbing circles into his back. 

"Yeah. I'm just really happy to see you." Stiles breathed as he briefly tightened the hug before releasing his father. They enjoyed their dinner and Stiles managed to get another hug from his dad without the sheriff side coming out to interrogate his odd behavior. He waved his dad goodbye as John headed out for another late shift then headed up to his room. It took longer than usual, brain fuzzy as he tried to push a certain image from his head. He opened his door to find Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, looking up at him expectantly.

"So... Deaton says he expects the nightmares to stop now that the creature is dead. He suspects that the woman fed on the life force of the people she infected, paralyzing them with illusions of their greatest fears so they couldn't fight back. She goes after a broad range of prey at once, letting some of the life force regenerate in a person as she alternates back and forth. When she attacked you, she tried to take all your life force at once and that caused you to almost-" Derek cleared his throat, eyebrows furrowing at the thought. Derek swallowed and gazed at Stiles with large, worried eyes. "Stiles," his tone was cautious "did you see something?"

There was a moment the woman's eye's locked with Stiles, giving her the chance to nearly kill him and infect him with her nightmares. Derek tried to end her quickly but there was still a possibility that Stiles got even a glimpse of the torture every victim did and if he did, he wasn't showing it. Derek's nightmare tore him apart and if Stiles is suffering the same way, he did not want the teen to deal with it alone. 

Stiles flinched at the question, dropping his eyes to the floor and shuffling from foot to foot. He could feel his cheeks and eyes start to burn while a lump clogged his throat. Stiles was shaking and Derek stood, coiling his arms around the thin frame and holding it together in a hug. Stiles dropped his head onto the alpha's shoulder and burst into a fit of sobs. He would have collapsed onto the floor if it weren't for Derek securely bracing him up, letting him cry out some of the pain. Stiles was practically screeching with his cracked wails as he clung to Derek like a lifeline. When the teen calmed down some, Derek pulled him onto his lap as he sat back on the bed, still cradling him and rubbing circles into his back. He waited, letting Stiles decide if he was ready to talk about it or not. 

There was a silence after Stiles regained control of his breathing, evening it out and calming his heart rate back to his normal pace. 

"I... I was in a hospital room. I was sitting right next to my mom and holding her hand just like I did when I was a kid. I was so happy to see her but then I turned around and- and my dad was in the bed right beside her's. I reached out and grabbed his hand too and begged him to tell me what happened but he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't even look at me. I turned back to my mom for help but when I did... she flatlined.. and then my dad did too... I couldn't breath. I felt the worst panic attack I'd ever had and it didn't hurt nearly as much as watching them both die on me like that. I couldn't handle it, Der, I can't.." he weeped. 

Derek rested his hands on both of Stiles' cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes, wiping away incoming tears with a brush of his thumb. 

"Stiles, it wasn't real. It was just a dream. I know it was hard to lose your mother and I know it hurts but you have a pack now so you're not alone. We all fight to protect the ones we love and that includes your father. You don't have to worry about whether or not you're strong enough to protect him by yourself because we are gonna be right there with you, fighting with you, protecting him with you. You don't have to be afraid anymore, ok?" Derek smiled.

Stiles' eyes were wide and shining, overflowing with the last of his tears, but he blushed with joy and nodded. 

"Hey, Derek... would it be alright if you, err... I don't know if it was just a one time deal since you felt indebted or anything but umm... do you think you could possibly stay... here.. with me.. again? I mean I know it's a stupid thing to ask, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I'm asking Derek freaking Hale to sleep in my bed willingly. I'm sorry. So sorry. Just forget I said-"

"Stiles!" Derek finally broke through the rant. "Stiles. Shh, shh. It's ok, I'll stay" he chuckled and Stiles could feel his heart pounding in his ear. 

"..Really?"

"Really."

Derek scooped Stiles up and laid him on the half of the bed closest to the wall. Stiles kicked off his shoes while Derek worked on taking off his. Derek shut off the light and climbed in next to Stiles who instantly curled into Derek's chest, sighing contently. He stretched his arm over Stiles, pulling him closer and sighing in happiness himself.

"Thanks, Sourwolf." Stiles laughed quietly, looking up to see the expected glare, but instead was stunned by just how close their faces were, noses almost brushing. Derek had the same look of exasperation on his face and knew what he really wanted to do at that moment but was too wary of the consequences if Stiles didn't return his feelings. 

But then Stiles leaned in, their lips about to touch, and waited for Derek to meet him the rest of the way, ensuring Stiles that his alpha felt the same way. Derek did. He leaned in, too. 

They were tenderly kissing in the aftermath of the chaos and when Stiles pulled away for air, his skin was burning a dim shade of pink and his face was crossed, trying not to smile like an idiot and the embarrassment overheating him at dangerous temperatures. Derek couldn't help but blind Stiles with the smile that broke out across his face and Stiles, practically on fire and more than a little dizzy, bumped his head against Derek's chest to hide his flustered appearance. Derek laughed and squeezed his human closer, kissing the top of his head and burying his nose in Stiles' brown locks. 

"Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night, Der."

 


End file.
